Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems include mapping systems. Mapping systems often allow a user to provide a start location and a destination, and the mapping system then calculates a route between those two geographic locations. The mapping system can also output a turn-by-turn list of maneuvers for traveling between the start location and the destination.
Sometimes, however, human beings convey directions or route information to one another using natural language. The directions or route information may be in colloquial terms which may be relatively imprecise. Therefore, a computing system may not be able to easily determine a route from the natural language directions or route information.
In addition, a human being may know a best route to take (e.g., one that is better than a route automatically generated by a mapping system). However, it can be difficult to convey that route to another human being. This is sometimes done, currently, by obtaining a default route from a mapping system and then providing user inputs to drag the default route provided by the mapping system so that it conforms to the best route known by the user. It can also be done by adding artificial waypoints to force the mapping system to output the route desired by the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.